Life on Earth and McKinley High  Chapter Two
by Quiteshy
Summary: The alien family joins Glee club. Santana tells Grace to stay away from Brittany. Barbara has an unxepected admirer. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

We arrived at school to be greeted by the expected "new student" stares. The girls received a lot of attention and felt self-conscious. Quadran girls look like supermodels by Earth standards. They liked to look good mainly to please themselves. The terms, "beautiful" or "good looking", meant nothing to them and they didn't understand what the fuss was about.

We were walking down the corridor and noticed an unusual scent coming from one of the students. We concluded that it was a "fascination" scent which was rare. The area was crowded with students attending to their lockers. We couldn't determine its origin though we knew it was directed at Barbara.

We were interested in joining Glee Club. On Quadra, we formed a band and could all sing and dance. The problem was we had little time to rehearse as my sisters were always on duty. We spoke to Mr Schuester and asked if we could join Glee club. He accepted and asked if we could audition tomorrow. Barbara asked if we could perform as a band and he agreed. We were excited about performing again especially Grace who was lead vocalist for most of our songs.

When we returned to school the following morning, a strong "anger" scent was in the air. Glenda was intrigued and wanted to investigate. Grace wrote out the directions to the choir room and handed them to Glenda. We were assured she wouldn't be long before she sped off at the blink of an eye. Mr Schuester introduced us to the Glee members and noted that my twin was missing. Rachel gave an excited looked to Mercedes before exclaiming "a twin!" Glenda arrived soon after and apologised stating that she received "wrong directions to New Directions" and that "it must be a blonde thing" pointing at Grace. Glenda greeted me with a high five and a big smile.

We decided to sing "Detroit Rock City" by Kiss. Grace was the lead vocalist with Barbara, Glenda and I on lead and bass guitars. Finn was particularly fascinated with how quickly Alice played the drums. Brittany couldn't take her eyes off Grace. Grace was at her dominating best and had that "do you want some of this" look on her face. Santana shot a disgusted look at Brittany during the performance. We noticed that the "fascination" scent had returned and was once again directed at Barbara. We knew it wasn't Brittany or Finn because they weren't looking at Barbara. Who could it be?

After class, Santana confronted Grace. "Listen, Uma. Brittany is mine so don't get any ideas!" Grace replied "Sultana, you can't bully me like everyone else. Do we understand each other?" Grace stared at Santana like she was about to be eaten. Santana wisely backed off. I was relieved. Grace has killed for less.

We had not long returned home before we heard a knock at the door. We had no idea who it could be though we noted they had brought their "fascination" scent with them. We looked at Barbara who sped to the door to greet out visitor.

To be continued_….. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We arrived at school to be greeted by the expected "new student" stares. The girls received a lot of attention and felt self-conscious. Quadran girls look like supermodels by Earth standards. They liked to look good mainly to please themselves. The terms, "beautiful" or "good looking", meant nothing to them and they didn't understand what the fuss was about.

We were walking down the corridor and noticed an unusual scent coming from one of the students. We concluded that it was a "fascination" scent which was rare. The area was crowded with students attending to their lockers. We couldn't determine its origin though we knew it was directed at Barbara.

We were interested in joining Glee Club. On Quadra, we formed a band and could all sing and dance. The problem was we had little time to rehearse as my sisters were always on duty. We spoke to Mr Schuester and asked if we could join Glee club. He accepted and asked if we could audition tomorrow. Barbara asked if we could perform as a band and he agreed. We were excited about performing again especially Grace who was lead vocalist for most of our songs.

When we returned to school the following morning, a strong "anger" scent was in the air. Glenda was intrigued and wanted to investigate. Grace wrote out the directions to the choir room and handed them to Glenda. We were assured she wouldn't be long before she sped off at the blink of an eye. Mr Schuester introduced us to the Glee members and noted that my twin was missing. Rachel gave an excited looked to Mercedes before exclaiming "a twin!" Glenda arrived soon after and apologised stating that she received "wrong directions to New Directions" and that "it must be a blonde thing" pointing at Grace. Glenda greeted me with a high five and a big smile.

We decided to sing "Detroit Rock City" by Kiss. Grace was the lead vocalist with Barbara, Glenda and I on lead and bass guitars. Finn was particularly fascinated with how quickly Alice played the drums. Brittany couldn't take her eyes off Grace. Grace was at her dominating best and had that "do you want some of this" look on her face. Santana shot a disgusted look at Brittany during the performance. We noticed that the "fascination" scent had returned and was once again directed at Barbara. We knew it wasn't Brittany or Finn because they weren't looking at Barbara. Who could it be?

After class, Santana confronted Grace. "Listen, Uma. Brittany is mine so don't get any ideas!" Grace replied "Sultana, you can't bully me like everyone else. Do we understand each other?" Grace stared at Santana like she was about to be eaten. Santana wisely backed off. I was relieved. Grace has killed for less.

We had not long returned home before we heard a knock at the door. We had no idea who it could be though we noted they had brought their "fascination" scent with them. We looked at Barbara who sped to the door to greet out visitor.

To be continued_….. _


End file.
